The Creation of the Death Dancers!
by lilly flower forever
Summary: Just a story I thought up of one day. What if Voldemort had a daughter and he put her in charge of everything? What madness ensues? Warning: Randomness!


The Death Dancers

**Hi guys! Yet another random story I thought up of. Like really random. I think my mind was overheating or something coz like I got all these ideas about Voldemort dancing. So weird. I mean Violetmort? Seriously mind!**

**...**

_Voldemort's POV_

I looked at one of my death eaters, annoyed.

"Of course that is what I just said! Did you hear me or not! Go bring her here!" I said irritably.

"B-but sir, you know what she is like…" he said fearfully.

I sighed. "Of course I know what she is like! Go get her now!"

"Y-yes sir!" he said and scurried away.

I shook my head and sat back to think. Very soon the door opened and the death eater hurried back inside. Following closely behind was Violetmort, my daughter. I eyed her approvingly. Today she was wearing a floor length sparkly pink dress and a white feather boa. Her hair was perfectly styled and hanging in golden blonde curls down her back. Her long elegant fingers held a pure white fan delicately.

"Yes daddy? You wanted me?" she asked sweetly. I smiled at her. She was such a lovely girl.

"Yes dearest. I have decided to appoint you leader over my death eaters for a bit while I take a break."

She started jumping up and down and squealing and clapping her hands. "Oh daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said excitedly throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing tightly.

"Uh- violet dear, you can let go now." I gasped out.

She smiled. "Of course daddy!" she said removing herself from me. "Now, when do you leave and how long are you staying away?" she asked and I smile at her again. Trust her to need to know all the details.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow so you better start planning what you are going to do while I am away. You may do whatever you please." I said looking at my darling girl.

"Yay! I can't wait. Where are you going?" she asked me curiously.

"I am going to Hawaii and I will be staying there for at least a couple of months." I replied to her.

I saw Violet's eyes light up. "Really! That's so cool!"

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah I would take you with me but then there would be no one to look after everything."

"I know, I will make you proud with my work, daddy!" She said and turned around and flounced out of the room.

I smiled at her retreating figure. "I know you will. I already am." I whispered.

I sat down again and thought of my holiday. Maybe I should have a disguise so people won't recognize me. Yeah that is a good idea. Then I will be able to have a nice peaceful holiday.

_THE NEXT DAY…._

"Bye daddy! I will miss you!" Violetmort cried as she hugged me again.

"Bye dearest. See you soon Vi!" I said as I hugged her back. Her pale blue dress fluttered in the wind. I shivered slightly. Good thing it was warm in Hawaii or I might not survive. I hate the cold weather.

I had already announced to the rest of the death eaters that Violet was going to be in charge while I was gone. Hopefully everything would go smoothly.

I had my disguise on, ready to go. I said goodbye to everyone else and apparated away. Time to prepare to relax…

_MEANWHILE…._

_Violetmort's POV_

As soon as my father had left I turned around and grinned evilly. "Well we are all looking a little bland here you know… I think we need to change that." I said looking around at all my death eaters. "You know… pants are so boring. Bellatrix!"

I watched as she hurried forward. "Yeah?"

"Gather some of the lady death eaters. We need to talk," I said stalking away.

A little while later Bellatrix found me. Following along behind her were three other female death eaters. "Now ladies. I want to talk about the problem we have."

"What problem?"

"The one where everyone looks so, so monotonous and dreary." I replied coolly."

"Oh. Um you are not planning on doing something uh- overly dramatic are you?"

"Me? Of course not! But I have a plan to fix that. You see if we gave everyone a makeover…" I said looking round at my other four death eaters.

Bellatrix gasped along with the other girls she had gathered. "You can't be serious. You know they will object!" She protested.

"So? I am their leader and they have to do what I tell them to! And you girls are going to help me."

"IT'S MAKEOVER TIME!" one of the girls yelled jumping up. "Let me see, you want makeup right?"

"Of course I do. And once they all have their faces done they can put on dresses. We can do their nails and hair as well." I said thinking hard.

"Who will be our first subject?" They asked me, all grinning evilly with bright sparkle in their eyes.

"Snape, obviously. He so totally needs a makeover. Call him in now!"

The other girls grinned excitedly as Bellatrix hurried out to get Snape. I laughed. This was going to be fun. I turned to the ladies that were present in the room and grinned at them. "I have outfits for you to wear as well. We can all match and when Bella comes back she can put one on too." I said holding out a couple of lime green dresses with little white aprons that had words that said 'Beauty and fashion.'

Lira, Ivory, Millie and Cecelia all gasped excitedly and ran to put them on. I put my own on and then looked in the mirror. Big grey eyes stared back at me. I patted my hair carefully making sure it still looked perfect then returned to the others.

They all looked gorgeous in their knee length dresses.

Just then Bellatrix walked in with Snape following behind her. "What?! We are now earing identical dresses? Come on. You could've at least told me!" she complained as she walked off to put her dress on.

"What do you want with me?" Snape asked grumpily.

"Well as you know I am now leader…"

"Yeah what does that have to do with me?" He asked, still grumpy at being called.

"Well… as I am sure you agree with me on this, we all look so boring! So I decided we would give everyone a new wardrobe and everyone can have makeovers!"

I watched as Snape drew back, horrified. He gaped at me and I laughed. "You look like a fish! Come one sit down and we can get to work on your hair!"

With that he gaped even more but sat down as I told him to. Bella came back and we got straight to work while he just stared straight ahead. The poor guy he looked terrified.

"I think we should dye it." Lira said looking carefully at his hair.

"Oh yes! And it will need deep conditioning too! Oh make sure too use loads of soap to get out the grease!" I said pleased with how things were going. Snape sat there close to tears, I have never seen a grown man cry before and it was a little awkward for me.

When the conditioning was done I got out the hairspray, hair dye and a whole range of different brushes and other tools. I brushed his hair then asked the others "Do ya think his hair would look better curled or straight?"

"Definitely curled. I mean it would be different from how he would normally have it. Well if that is what you want of course…" Millie trailed of glancing at me nervously.

I smiled "That is a great idea! Oh and I think we should die it pale blonde with pink streaks. Don't you think that would look awesome?!" I shrieked excitedly.

Cecelia giggled. "Of course! Pink will so totally match!"

"Good." I said as I set to work brushing Snape's hair. I could hear him muttering to himself, "Why oh why me? And why pink? Ugh!"

I grinned. "Hey Millie bring the hair extensions!" I commanded her and she ran of to grab them Snape gasped in horror. "Oh no! Please no!"

"Oh yes, yes!" I said trimming the split ends of his hair and grinning evilly. I got the hair dye out and started dyeing his hair a pale blonde. Millie ran back in with matching hair extensions made from real hair. I took them and carefully added them to Snape's hair. Soon his hair was waist length. "Get the hot pink hair dye please!" I called to Ivory.

"Do you mean the glow in the dark fluero one?"

"Exactly. Millie, Cecelia, Bellatrix and Lira go get some hot pink nail polish and you can start on his hands. Make sure to add a layer of clear polish on the bottom and top. Oh and maybe some tiny white flower designs too." I commanded the rest of the girls.

Snape pulled a face. I finished adding pink streaks into his hair and brushed it one more time. "There!" I said fluffing it out a bit. Snape now had soft shiny pale blonde hair with pink streaks. It looked really cool and really pretty.

I walked over to my cupboard and pulled out a dress. It was a little bit too big for me but I would fit Snape perfectly. It was a hot pink ankle length dress with one strap. It poofed out at the bottom and was edged with pink lace. I walked back over to Snape and held it out to him "Here, Go put this on!"

"B-but-"

"No buts about it! Do as I say now!" I said waving my wand at him threatingly.

He sighed and walked over to a nearby bathroom. Soon he reemerged wearing the dress of my choice. "Do a twirl!" I commanded. He sighed again and turned around. "Hmm… he needs shoes." I delved into my cupboard again and pulled out a pair of sparky white stilettos. He groaned but put them on. The other girls had done a great job with his nails and they no longer looked yellow and ugly. Instead they were perfectly filed, buffed and painted.

"Almost perfect!" I squealed. "All we need to do now is his makeup!"

"Oh no, oh no, no!" Snape said starting to back away, a bit wobbly because he had never worn high heels before.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I called and he stopped moving. "You will do this!" I said muttering the counter curse letting him free. Only after all the doors had been locked and he was disarmed.

"Sit down!" I said pointing to a chair in front of a mirror. He groaned but sat down anyway.

I carefully examined his face then frowned in disgust. We were gonna need a lot of makeup to actually make him look pretty…

"Girls, go get a lot of make up! Now! As much as you can find!" I screeched and they all ran of grabbing various bits and pieces and bringing it back to me. I grinned evilly and started on his makeup. I had to use a lot of foundation to actually make his skin look reasonably nice and even. Lira came and brought over different shades of pink eye shadow. I decided on one that matched his dress and she started carefully applying it while I went and found some bright pink lipstick. I came over and put it on then added a layer of clear lip-gloss over it. "Alost done." I announced, satisfied.

Millie put some blush on his cheeks while I carefully put eyelash extensions on his lashes. I added a bit of powder on the sides of his nose to make it look smaller then we were done.

"All finished!" I laughed happily. Snape had the long pink dress on and he had sparkly white high heels on. His hair was blonde with pinks streaks and was perfectly styled. Snape's nails were hot pink with tiny white flowers on them and his makeup was flawless. I smiled. We had done a great job.

"Picture time!" Bellatrix shrieked bring in a camera. I giggled at Snape's horrified face as Bella took picture after picture of him. "Look at this one!" She screeched and showed me a picture. I started laughing so hard I could barely breathe. Oh that looks on Snape's face.

"You may go now Snape. But! You must keep all that on or you will be punished!" I told Snape still laughing. He nodded then turned and fled from the room. After I had unlocked the door of course. I could hear laughter echoing down the halls as Snape ran. I heard an ear splitting scream. "What happened to you!?" The woman shrieked at him. I laughed again. Oh this is fun.

"Now all the death eaters and children of death eaters can have makeovers too!" I announced to the rest of the girls with me. They all nodded enthusiastically. "MAKEOVER TIME!" Millie shrieked again. One by one each of the death eaters suffered a similar fate to Snape as I pulled out long dresses, short dresses, green dresses, pink and red and white and blue dresses. It was a good thing I have so many dresses and for the ones that didn't fit we used a spell on them.

All the death eaters had to have makeup on and they all had their hair styled. Many of them got hair extensions too. We had a really fun after noon. Soon there was only one person left to do. A boy in fact. Draco Malfoy. "Call him in." I said wearily to Bellatrix. She nodded and went to get him. Soon she returned with a young boy who looked worried. He had seen the other people. "Sit down!" I commanded. He sat down reluctantly and we started on his hair. I decided we should dye it brown so that is what we did. We also did makeup and put a dark green satin dress on him. He had strappy green sandals with little jewel on them. We also curled his hair as well and tied it into an elegant bun with a few curls hanging down. His nails were painted white with little green dots on them. When we were finished with him we turned him around to face his reflection and he screamed. Very, very loudly. I tried to block my ears but the noise kept coming and coming. I grabbed my wand "Silencio!"

Instantly the noise stopped and I sighed in relief. He glared at me and I glared back. He opened his mouth in protest but no sound came out. I muttered the counter curse and told him he should go. He ran out quickly. I sighed and sat down, exhausted.

The other girls did the same. "Wow. That was tiring." Millie commented. I nodded.

"I reckon we should all go to bed and have an early night." I said to them and they all agreed. I gestured for them to leave and they all did. I sat back then got ready for bed. Once ready I flopped back onto my fluffy feather bed. I was soon fast asleep.

_THE NEXT DAY…_

_Snape's POV_

I woke up the next day in a bad mood. Then again I was usually in a bad mood. But today I felt even worse. I had a cold, I couldn't sleep last night and to top it all of Violetmort had decided to give me a makeover. Ugh.

I hate that girl. So overly girly. Especially because she decided everyone should have to wear dresses. I looked down at my hot pink dress in disgust. I couldn't take it off because she put some sort of charm on it. Grr.

I decided I should probably get to Hogwarts. The students will all laugh at me but… oh well. I suppose I can deal with it. Besides I have a duty I need to do.

I sighed and apparated to Hogwarts and walked to my potions room. I quickly busied myself with work. Soon my first class would start. I tried to mess up my hair but I just sprang back into place, perfectly might I add.

I heard a chattering outside and I sighed again. Time to start. Just my luck that my first class has that spoilt brat, Harry Potter. He thinks he is so good. Ugh. I went to the door and opened it and the student's immediately stopped talking and looked at me.  
>"I didn't know we had a new teacher." One of them muttered to his friend.<p>

"Be quiet! I am not new!" I snapped at them moving aside so they could come in.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes. Now hurry up and sit down!"

They all sat down hurriedly. One brave student spoke up. "Um. Professor Snape? Why do you look like a girl?"

I turned around and snarled at him and he drew back. How dare he think I look like a girl! I sighed and started the lesson.

_Harry's POV_

I looked at professor Snape, shocked. Something had obviously happened to make him look like a girl. But what? It was obviously the same thing that happened to Draco. Because now he had long shiny brown hair and makeup. I sat back replaying the events that happened at breakfast.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK...<p>

_I walked down to sit next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat across from us. I looked over at the Slytherin table. They were all whispering together. I heard some of the whispers._

"_Where is Draco? I heard he disappeared." One of them had said._

"_I know. But you know what? When I woke up this morning there was a girl in the bed Draco usually is in."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah except Draco was not there."_

_The Slytherin table all gasped at the whispers going around. I looked back at Ron surprised._

"_Well the good thing is no more Draco!" he had said cheerfully. I laughed. Just then the doors opened and the whispers changed. "Look! That is the girl I saw!" An excited whisper said._

_The 'girl' walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. "Hey sweetheart. Haven't seen you round before. New here eh?" one of the guys said sidling up to 'her'_

"_Bugger off!" A voice that sounded remarkably like Draco's said._

"_Draco?" The Slytherins asked incredulous._

"_Yeah it's me. Don't ask." He snapped at them. He then stood up and stalked out of the room. The Slytherin table burst into laughter along with the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my little daydream and almost laughed. Snape and Draco looked so ridiculous!<p>

Soon the class was over and I was able to laugh as much as I wanted. Ron looked at me like I had gone nuts. "Don't worry." I gasped out.

_LATER THAT DAY…_

_Snape's POV_

I finally finished my work at school and was able to return to 'Home'. I suppose I can call it that. Not long after I got there Violetmort called us all together. Once we were all gathered she started talking. "As you all know we have all had makeovers…" She began and there was a collective groan. "But that is not enough. I have decided to rename us. We will be called… wait for it… THE DEATH DANCERS!"

There were gasps of shock and horror from the crowd. "And that is not all. We will all be taking dancing lesson as well! We will start right now. EVERYONE FIND YOUR OWN PLACE IN THE ROOM!" she called to us. I just stood there, frozen to the spot. How could she do this to us! Violet walked down from her platform and to me. "What's the matter? Can't move? Glued there?" She asked smirking at me. I shook my head numbly. "Oh. Well then get a move on." She said tickling my chin and I pulled away.

"See! You can move!" She said heading back up to her platform

"Ok. Everyone now has his or her own place we will begin stretching! Copy me please!" She called to us and started doing complicated movements. We all followed as best as we could but it was hard.

"Now we will start with the Tango! Please pair up please."

The horror went on and on. In twelve hours time we had done the Tango, the Cha-cha, Ballet, The Waltz, Jazz, Tap dancing, Hip-hop, Modern dancing, The Swing, Contra dancing, Samba, The Quickstep, Rumba, Paso Double, Foxtrot, Mambo, Country and Western, Belly dancing, Flamenco, Latin dancing and Folk dancing.

I was exhausted. My feet ached and my legs ached and everything ached. Finally she decided we had practiced enough. "Come back this afternoon and we will practice again! We can organize a performance and show it of to every one!"

Every one, including me, groaned in horror. She smiled brightly. "Good! I take that as a sure! See you this afternoon!"

I sighed and dragged myself to my room. There was no way I am going to school again today. Instead I am going to have a nap. I mean we danced all night. Seriously what that woman was thinking, I don't know but it was not that good.

I flopped onto my bed and soon fell asleep.

_THE NEXT DAY…_

_Violetmort's POV_

I woke up from my nap and thought. It was almost afternoon. Soon it would be time to dance again. I loved dancing. It will be so fun to put on a performance. I can't wait!  
>I ran down to where my Death Dancers were waiting for me. I got them to start practicing while I organized the performance. Once they were finished I announced to them what we were going to do. I had a couple of them on each different dance depending on what they were best at. I could hear them all muttering in displeasure but I didn't care! "Go practice your dances because ewe are performing them in an hour!" I announced to them all. They all started to do their various dances and I watched them, smiling in approval.<p>

_ONE HOUR LATER…_

"Alright! Enough practicing! Time to go perform to everyone!" I called to every one and they immediately stopped dancing. "Where are we going to perform?" I heard Bella ask me. I turned to her. "On the busiest street we can find!"

Every one gasped. "What! No. We can't do that!" a couple protested. The room filed with murmurings and protests. "Silence!"

The noise died down and they all looked at me. "We leave at once and since I have already gotten you in your costumes we can leave right away." I said grabbing Bella's wrist and she did the same until everyone was connected some way. I apparated away to a large, busy street. The people there stared at us. Strange people who randomly appear out of nowhere, there were hundreds of us most likely. I gave the command for them to start.

At first the people only looked a little horrified but as soon as we got to the waltz they started choking. One by one they fell to the ground slowly. I watched, delighted. My Death Dancers were doing such a good job. I walked over to one of the people on the ground and kicked him. She didn't move. _Dead. _I thought.

The performance came to an end and everyone gave a bow. I looked at the people in the street. They were all lying on the ground and the ones that lived had run away in horror, permanently blind. I laughed. "Well done Death Dancers!" I cried as we all apparated away home.

_MEANWHILE…_

_Voldemort's POV_

I was lying on the pure white sand staring at the sky and thinking about my daughter. I wonder what she was doing right now. Just then a letter floated down to me and I grinned. It had to be from Violet, my darling girl.

I quickly opened it and started reading. The contents surprised me. It was not from Violet but from Snape. Apparently Violet had given them all makeovers. Ha. Just like her. I shook my head and kept ready. Snape said that she had also taught them how to dance and then they all went and did a performance. In front of everyone! Well in one street. Apparently 20 innocent bystanders were killed and the rest ran away, blind. I laughed, long and hard.

That is definitely my girl all right. I taught her well. Even if she does do things slightly uh- different.

I decided to would return home now. I was very rested. I quickly apparated away to back home. What awaited me left me slightly bewildered…

_AT HOGWARTS…_

_Harry's POV_

I wonder what was wrong with professor Snape. He didn't come to school yesterday. And Draco was mysteriously missing again. I woke up this morning and started on my breakfast. I was halfway through when Draco walked in. Uh no. Make that pranced in. He skipped over to our table and giggled at us. I almost choked on my food. "Hello!" He twittered happily at us. Wait a minute… Draco does not_ just_ twitter happily at us. Especially me. Something was definitely wrong here.

He danced away and I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. I almost died from shock. _DRACO WAS WEARING A SPARKLY PINK TUTU AND FAIRY WINGS!_

Ok I definitely think someone messed with his brains.

Oh god. Someone help him! He is now singing 'I'm a little teapot'!

_MEANWHILE WITH VOLDEMORT…_

_Voldemort's POV_

I stood still staring around at me. My Death Eaters were no longer looking deathly. They looked… girly.

I looked to my right and I saw Violet running full speed towards me. She reached me and almost knocked me over. "Daddy! You're early! Look! Do you like it?" she shrieked in my ear.

I looked around again. "Darling it is beautiful. I am so proud of you!" I said.

"Oh by the way daddy they are now called the Death Dancers." She added.

I laughed. "Seems to suit them now!"

All my uh- Death Dancers were prancing around wearing dresses. "They like dancing now!" Violet exclaimed happily.

"I can tell." I said looking at all the new flowers she had added to everywhere. We were silent for a long time before she finally spoke again. "I love you daddy." She whispered.

I smiled down at her head. "I love you too my darling daughter.

**...**

**Wow! Finally finished! That took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed it by the way. Oh and I am sorry if the people seem a bit out of character, especially Voldemort but he really loves his only daughter. Hope it made you laugh. Feel free to drop in a review. I love hearing from everyone!**


End file.
